Trance
by TwyliteLuvr
Summary: AU: Twilight/Dracula crossover. Mostly Twilight. Bella has been imprinted on by Jacob, but what happens when the mesmerizing Edward Cullen comes to town? Are her strange dreams and the changes happening in her real or imaginary? EdwardXBella. Dark.
1. First Day

"Bella, wait up!" She heard a husky voice call as she was walking into school from the parking lot. Bella turned on the spot and ran toward her boyfriend.

"Jacob!" She smiled, as he caught up with her. He put his arm around her shoulders as he bent down to press his lips to hers.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" He laughed.

Jacob walked Bella to first class, English, and she hugged him goodbye before he ran off to his class. The teacher began lecturing on easy beginning-of-the-year stuff like direct objects and indirect objects. Bella let my thought wander.

It was the first day of school for Forks High School. Bella had moved to Forks, Washington in her sophomore year of high school and was now a junior. She had met Jacob Black on one of her first days in Forks. His dad was a friend of her dad. They had hit it off and became friends. Everything was so natural with Jacob. He was like the sun to her. Jacob had joined the La Push werewolf tribe about three months ago after he had transformed into a giant russet-colored wolf for the first time. Jacob had disappeared for a month after his first transformation. Bella was worried sick, but when he returned, they were drawn to each other in a completely new way. Jacob said he had imprinted on her. She was the center of his universe. Bella felt the same about him; she could never love anyone else. (**A/N: Little irony, anyone? Foreshadowing maybe?)**

Soon the bell rang, and Bella went to her next class, smiling at Jake in the hallway on her way. She went from class to class and soon it was time for lunch. She sat with Jake, holding his hand underneath the table. When the bell rang, she walked to biology and sat down at her lab table. She didn't have a partner. She saw a shock of bronze come through the door, and she looked up. This must be the new kid, Edward Cullen, who just moved into town. He was handsome, she thought absently, watching as he talked to the teacher. The teacher pointed to the extra seat next to Bella. He walked towards her and the table and sat down gracefully.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi, you must be Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."

"Hello, Bella," he said smoothly, "Yes, I am Edward." He smiled at her. His strange gold-colored eyes and his smile shocked her; his teeth were a brilliant white, and he seemed almost _dangerous_. She wasn't scared though, she was more dazzled by his voice and appearance. He stared deep into her eyes, as though he was looking for something in them. She blushed but couldn't seem to break eye-contact with this strange boy.

Finally he looked away, breaking her out of the trance he'd had her under, and she said, "So how do you like Forks?"

"It's excellent," he said in his velvety voice, "I believe I've found _exactly _what I'm looking for here."

She was confused by what his answer meant, but the teacher started the lecture before she could respond.

Throughout the rest of the hour, she could feel his stare on her. She couldn't look at him, though. If she did, she feared she wouldn't be able to look away. There was definitely something peculiar about him. The bell rang, and she was off to her final class, trying to escape Edward Cullen and the weird feeling she got around him. She couldn't really focus in Pre-Calculus because she couldn't get _his face,_ _his voice_ out of her head. Finally, the final bell sounded, and she ran out toward Jacob's car. While she was waiting for him by her car, she spotted the bronze hair. She looked up to meet his eyes across the parking lot. He smiled at her, and she lost herself and all coherent thoughts.

"Bella?" Someone called from faraway. She couldn't pull herself away from those eyes.

"Bella?" Someone called again; he seemed even farther away. He still held her eyes. She heard a dark chuckle as got in his silver Volvo about 100 yards away from her.

"BELLA!" The voice called again as someone shook her shoulder. He sounded like he was right in her ear this time. She jumped, startled.

"Jacob?" She said.

"Bella, what happened? I called your name five times. It was like you were in some kind of trance." Jacob said with concern in his voice.

"Five times?" Bella asked, somewhat disconnectedly, "I don't know. I guess I just lost my train of thought."

Jacob drove Bella home and when they arrived at her house, she pressed her lips to his; he noticed that she still seemed somewhat absent.

"Bye, Jake, love you. Call me tonight," she said.

"Okay, Bella, I will. You'd better pick up," he smiled, "Love you, too."

She made dinner for Charlie, still unable to get her mind off Edward Cullen. When dinner was ready, she played with her spaghetti, but only actually ate a few bites.

"What's the matter, Bells? You've hardly eaten anything." He stated.

"Oh, I'm just not very hungry, Dad. I haven't really been all-here today, either." Bella said with a faraway look on her face. "In fact, I'm going to bed, night Dad."

"Okay, Bells, I'll clean up the kitchen, you get your rest."

"Thanks so much, Dad," she said, kissing his forehead.

Bella took a shower, and when she was finished, it was dark outside. She curled up in bed, exhausted, but still thinking of the strange way that Edward Cullen had looked at her today. It was full of longing and want, she realized, definitely strange. She soon found herself too tired to stay awake, and she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

In her dream, a strange voice called out to her. The voice was somehow familiar yet strange, smooth, and hypnotic.

"_Bella," _the wonderful voice called. _"Bella, come to me."_

She didn't want to disobey the lovely voice; she _couldn't_ disobey, even if she had wanted to. She would do anything for the voice. The only thing that mattered was that she would do whatever the voice asked her.

In her dream, Bella stood up and walked towards the voice. She knew it was in the woods. She walked, trance-like, down the stairs. She was graceful as she moved; her footsteps did not falter.

"_Yes, Bella, come." _the voice sounded pleased. She was glad to have pleased the voice.

She entered the thick forest and walked for a long time, though she did not care as long as she would hear the voice again. Soon, she came to a beautiful meadow. She knew this was the place the voice wanted her. She sat down in the grass in the middle of the circular meadow; her movements were still as though she was in a trance.

"You have pleased me, Bella." The voice came from the edge of the meadow.

Bella's head snapped to the left to try to make out to whom the voice belonged. She saw a tall shadow in the trees edging the meadow. Her heart thumped unevenly. She opened her mouth to tell the shadow that she was glad to have pleased him, but he spoke first.

"Shh, Bella. Don't say a word." Immediately, her vocal chords felt as though they were wrapped in something very soft. She couldn't speak, but it wasn't uncomfortable; her mouth was still open.

She looked up, and the young man who owned the voice was on one knee by her side. He was beautiful. His eyes were a lovely deep gold, and his messy hair was a delightful bronze color. His skin was pale, and his muscles were toned.

He stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, seemingly deep in thought. Then he gently stroked her cheek, causing her to blush a deep red.

"_Beautiful,"_ he murmured.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She didn't fight him; everything about this and him just felt so _right_. He was slowly pulling his cool fingers through her hair, and she leaned back into his chest, feeling completely safe.

After about an hour, her head lolled. He stood up, cradling her in his arms with her head to his chest. He laid her gently on the ground and lay down next to her. He pulled her towards him and pulled her chin up, pushing his cool lips into her warm ones. Every touch with him left her tingling in the places he had contacted. Her heart started beating faster, though her eyes remained glazed.

"_Kiss me, Bella." _The voice commanded.

Then he crushed his lips to hers harder, and she responded, kissing him back. Their lips moved together for a while until she broke away, gasping for breath. But he didn't stop. His cold tongue licked from her lips, down her jaw, along her neck, and stopped at the hollow in her throat. His tongue moved up and down her neck, and she tilted her head back to allow him full access. Her eyes were blank, and her lips were turned up in an absentminded smile. He began to nibble at her neck.

" _Mmmm, Bella," _He moaned. _"It's time you greet your fate, my dear."_

He picked her up again, cradling her. She was completely limp in his arms. He bent his head down to her neck and chuckled, deep and lusty, before opening his mouth to reveal sharp, white teeth. She noticed that his eyes were pitch black and watched as his canine teeth elongated. Though she could see what was going on, Bella was not scared and had no desire to stop him. She _desired _whatever he desired. Her eyes remained glassy.

He placed his cool lips on her throat and tightened his grip on her, holding her immobile, though she had no intention to move from his arms. Suddenly, he pulled back, opening his mouth and sinking his sharp teeth into her warm throat. She felt him sucking hard at the wound. She was content that her blood was good enough for him and would sustain him. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She noticed his eyes were a maroon color. He licked his lips, cleaning her blood from them; he bent his head down and licked her wound, sealing it shut with his venom.

He smiled tenderly at her and gently laid her on the ground, and began explaining what was going to happen in the future.

He looked deep into her eyes and his voice took on a hypnotic edge, "Bella, my darling, this is how things are to come to pass. You are to be my companion and helper for eternity. To bestow this gift upon you, I must meet with you twice more to complete the ritual and make you mine forever. You will revoke your love for that vile Jacob Black, and his downfall will come through you. We shall be one and unstoppable together. You will come when I call and do as I command. You will come to love me fully, and I will love you. I will return and call you to myself a second time soon. You are not to let anyone know about me. You will not fully remember what has transpired here until I call to you again in the night."

Bella was completely under his spell. She yearned to help him and for the second time he would call to her.

He picked her up and ran with her cradled in his arms. Soon, they were back at Bella's house. He climbed up to her open window and set her inside on her bed.

"_Sleep, Bella."_ He murmured, _"I shall return for you again soon."_

She fell backwards and was asleep nearly as soon as he had commanded it. His eyes swept over her sleeping form; he did not want to leave her. He smiled at what she would become and what she would cause to come about for him and for others. He was turning her against the ones she had once loved, the ones who still loved her. He was taking her away from them. He couldn't help but to be overjoyed at the thought.

He walked over to her bed, kissed her cheek, and gently touched the place he had bitten her.

"_Soon," _He whispered, "_Very soon."_

Then he bounded out her window and was gone.

* * *

Review, and I shall write more. (: Honest opinions are wanted. I took nearly 3 hours to write this, please take 30 to review it.

twy


	2. Do You Know Who I Am?

_Trance_

Chapter 2

_Do You Know Who I Am?_

Bella's alarm clock went off, and she jumped, landing on the floor. She moaned as she began to pick herself off the floor, but she fell back, with a small yelp. She was _so _sore. _But from what?_ She asked herself. She couldn't think of any major physical activity in the past week, but her body hurt like she had walked for hours. She was exhausted, too, though she had gone to bed early. She slowly got up, grimacing, and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She thought as she was in the shower, and a blurry dream pushed itself to the surface of her mind.

_She was walking through a forest when she came to a beautiful meadow. She sat down in the meadow, waiting for someone or something. Then someone came out of the trees surrounding the meadow and sat down next to her, smiling. His whole figure was blurry, but she decided that it was Jacob. She opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't. It didn't really matter, though, because Jacob leaned forward to kiss her anyway. Then Jacob picked her up, and she felt a sharp pain that was followed quickly by pure ecstasy._

She couldn't clearly remember anything else after that except shapes and colors blurred together pleasantly.

When she was done in the shower, she dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. As she did, her hand brushed her neck and sent shivers went down her spine. She looked closer in the mirror and saw a faint crescent-shaped mark on her neck. She was astonished at how the strange mark could have gotten on her neck. She moved closer to the mirror, trying to get a better look, but found she couldn't see it anymore. She hastily blew it off as a trick of the light.

School started out the same as usual that day. She found herself anticipating her classes after lunch, though she couldn't remember why she would be so worked up about going to biology or U.S. History.

As the lunch bell rang, she felt butterflies in her stomach and quickly made her way to the cafeteria. She saw Jacob, and waved to him, smiling widely. He came over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Lunch's on me today," he grinned.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll be here."

She was staring off into space when she caught a flash of bronze hair leaving the lunch line. She looked up, her eyes immediately locking with his. Her breathing hitched. He smiled, dazing her. His eyes seemed to plead with her to follow him. Then he was gone; he had walked outside since he and his sister usually ate outside.

She couldn't shake the thought of those eyes; they were begging her to go outside to see him. She stood up, not fully aware of her actions, and walked stealthily to the door, slipping outside.

The cold air outside hit her, clearing her mind. _What am I doing outside? _She looked around; the courtyard was small and only had two tables.

Then she saw him and her thoughts were once again scrambled. He sat with her back towards her, but turned around at the sound of the door. Then she was by his side and he was smiling his astounding smile up at her.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice like a soft caress. As he whispered, he took her hand and gently pulled down, urging her to sit. She complied quickly.

_Wait! What am I doing, what about Jacob? _Her mind screamed at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

She lost all coherencies of rational thoughts as she rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was so _natural_ with him. It was as if they were meant to be.

The girl across the table from her and Edward was smiling at them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." Her beautiful voice trilled.

_-- Meanwhile, inside --_

Jacob returned from the lunch line, scanning the room for Bella. He couldn't find her. He sat down next to Ben and Angela. No one had seen Bella.

-- _Back outside_ --

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." She smiled back pleasantly.

_Who's Alice? Is this Edward's sister? What's going on?! _Bella's rational mind raged at her conscious self, but the conscious Bella paid no attention.

Alice's eyes got a faraway look in them, and then she smiled and got up to leave.

"Bye, Bella! Bye, Edward!" She laughed excitedly, as she walked back inside.

"Farewell, Alice," Edward said softly.

Then he began to pull his fingers through her soft hair, and she struggled to retain coherent thought.

_What the hell is…_

He placed his fingers at the crown of her head.

…_going…_

He slowly drug his fingers through her hair to down below her shoulder blades.

…_on? _

Her body tingled all over, and she shivered.

He removed his fingers and brought them back to the top of her head; she leaned into him and moaned.

_Who am…I?_

But her thoughts were abruptly silenced as he moved his hands through her hair again, this time brushing her neck where there was a faint crescent-shaped mark.

She gasped, memories and desires filling her mind and body, shutting out the voice of the old Bella.

Edward tilted her chin up to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back hard.

He stood up, still attached to her at the lips, and picked her up with him.

"Are you ready to go now, my darling Bella?" he murmured gently against her lips; he let her down so her feet were touching the ground.

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him again.

Their lips moved softly together until she pulled away, gasping for breath, and whispered seductively in his ear, "Take me away, Edward."

He let her down gently, still holding her hand, and they began walking towards Edward's Volvo.

-- _Back inside_ --

Jacob walked outside to see two people, a boy and a brunette girl, walking towards the Volvo of that new guy, Edward Cullen. The girl looked like Bella from the back, but they were so far away that all he could really make out was the girl's brown hair. _Plenty of girls at Forks High School have brown hair _he thought.

"I bet Bella went home sick; she's looked so different lately. She definitely hasn't been herself today or yesterday." Jacob said aloud to himself. "Those two really have the right idea. Ditching _is_ healthy."

A/N: So devious. (: Irony's a great thing. This took me about 2 hours. So please take 20 seconds to write me a review. Good things come to those who review.


	3. Believe What You See

**A/N:** Let's start out with the "I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever." I just haven't been in the mood. School. Blahblah. All that mess. Whatever.

Oh yeah. I've been forgetting: I don't own Twilight, (just in case you thought I did.)

VintageLyre's PM did make me want to write, so this chapter is also dedicated to VintageLyre. Even though she wrote me forever ago…

A friend pointed out to me how deeply disturbing (to her) the lack of actual bonding between Bella and Edward is. (And his uber masochistic and insane mind-control.) She didn't like it. So much.

Turns out, I attempted to get all bond-y with them, and I just went crazy again. Well, I tried. Hope I still have some readers out there. Enjoy. :]

They made their way slowly to the Volvo, hand in hand, and Bella had a brief moment to think. He seemed to be thinking, too. Without his eyes smoldering into hers, her head cleared up a bit; she could think.

_I barely know him. _She thought. _This could be dangerous._

He glanced down at her face, squeezing her hand, and said, "Bella, I've talked to Alice, and I've been thinking, I want to take you somewhere special. I'd love to get to know you better, and the place is beautiful." He smiled at her gently. "Though not nearly as beautiful as you, I might add."

His mood seemed to have rubbed off on her. She wanted to get to know him fully. _Who is this boy, exactly? And why do I feel so attracted to him?_ She wondered.

He held the door silver Volvo open, and she slid into the passenger seat. He was next to her before she could blink, and the car started with a purr. As they drove away from Forks High School, he turned to look at her, his golden eyes curious.

They talked of everything. He asked her favorite color, movie, music, book. Talk with Edward was easy. She felt as if she had known him her whole life.

They finally arrived at a parking spot near the woods. He was at her side of the car in a flash to open her door for her. He held out his hand to help her out of the car. When she took it, a spark of electricity flew from her fingertips through her entire body. It was addictive. She had to have more. He picked her up bridal style and the buzz of electricity increased; she moaned. He looked down at her curiously as he began moving. She blushed a deep red.

None of this seemed very strange to Bella. She barely noticed he was running so quickly until he set her down in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Even in the cloudy weather, the clearing seemed almost magical. He sat down next to her in the soft grass.

"I love your blush," he stated. "I shall miss it."

She looked at him curiously. "I've always blushed. Where is it going?" She asked.

"Bella," he murmured as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not like you."

"What do you mean?" Bella felt as though she were forgetting something important. There was a memory struggling to surface in the back of her mind.

Edward chuckled softly. "Bella, can't you feel how cold my hand is on your warm face?"

She jumped back, startled, his hand was freezing! How had she only noticed how cold his hands were after he'd said something? He got up and ran around the meadow. Her eyes could barely follow his figure and then he was back at her side.

"I suppose you've also never noticed how I can move faster than your average human," he said, his golden eyes burning into hers.

Bella fought to close her eyes. She had to think. The sun came through the clouds, and Bella smiled at the warmth on her face. She opened her eyes when she felt Edward's cool hand take hers. His skin sparkled as if there were thousands of little diamonds embedded in his skin. She gasped, jerking away from him. She stood up, turning her back to him.

"You'll be like me soon enough," he laughed darkly.

"No. You can't. How… who… what are you?" She said slowly, walking away from Edward slowly.

"Perhaps this will help you remember," he caught up with her, swept her hair away, and blew cool air across her neck. A shudder shook her frame as her eyes clouded over.

"N-no," she stuttered, surprised to find it was difficult to speak. She shook her head; she had to stay in control and figure out what was going on.

He turned her to face him slowly and pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"What is it, darling?" His voice was velvet; it made Bella sleepy.

"You… I… Please, I don't know what's wrong," she replied incoherently. His eyes drew her body forward. His arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into his chest; the pull of his eyes was impossible to ignore. Edward chuckled darkly.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. This is what you want, remember?" He leaned down and licked up her neck, intentionally avoiding the crescent-shaped mark he had left earlier.

"No, no, I can't remember," she responded weakly. Her thoughts were muddled and unclear. It was hard to think cogently.

His hands ran down her arms, and she shivered. The world around Bella was blurring. Her legs gave out as his breath fanned across her face. She would have fallen had Edward not been supporting her.

"This isn't right," she mumbled under her breath, attempting to overcome the trance she was in.

"Of course it is, Isabella. It's obvious we were made for each other. Don't worry. You're about to remember everything. Just relax, Love," he soothed. Bella's body was frozen. He picked her up and set her gently on the ground. He lay on top of her, bracing his weight on his arms.

"Tell me, darling, is this what you want?" He brushed his lips over the crescent on her neck. Bella could only moan as little sparks of electricity flew through her trembling body. Then he opened his mouth and licked the mark. She felt a huge jolt of electricity and shuddered. Once again, the forgotten memories and desires flooded Bella's mind.

"Bella, my love, what is it that you want?" His beautiful voice asked again.

"I need you to make me yours," she said. Her voice was steady. He began to suck on the crescent. It felt so good to her.

"Mmm I've waited so long for you, Bella," he spoke softly. "Will you kiss me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his. The kiss was fire. He finally broke away, moving down to her neck as she gasped for air.

"Please, Edward," she begged. He nibbled at the crescent. A shock ran down Bella's spine; she moaned again.

"I will do anything if you but ask, my Bella," he murmured into her neck.

"I want to be yours," she gasped.

"How will I make you mine?" He asked.

"Bite me," she pleaded, "Please."

"I love you, Bella," he kissed right above her collarbone before biting down hard. She squirmed underneath him in pleasure as he drank her blood. He pulled away, licking the wound to seal it.

He could hear the howling of wolves far away.

"What am I, Bella?" He asked.

"Vampire," she gasped. Black dots were beginning to form at the edges of her vision.

He watched as her eyes shut, picked her up gently, and ran back to the Volvo. He carefully put her in the passenger seat and kissed her forehead tenderly before shutting the door.

Edward held Bella's hand as he drove her back to her house. He knew Charlie was still at work. He left her in the car as he scaled the side of the house to climb into her window. He walked through her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Edward retrieved Bella from the car and carried her back to her room. He set her on the bed softly.

"Sleep well, my darling. I will return to you soon to complete your transformation. That vile Jacob Black has no idea what is about to come."

He touched the two marks he had made on her skin, and Bella shivered in her sleep. Edward covered her with a blanket and turned to leave.

"Edward, I love you," she mumbled in her sleep, "I need you. Forever."

"Forever." He promised, kissing her lips softly before darting out her window and running home.

**A/N:** Looking through old reviews randomly is what motivated me to write this. (FINALLY!) Soo. Review? Please? If you want more. If not, it's cool. (I do have part of the third and final encounter written. It gives me chills.) But if you do like this, and you're thinking about story alerting it, write me a review to go along with it? Please? It kills when you get just a story alert (and no review). :[ If you didn't like it, I dare you to flame me.

I spent a loooong time actually writing this, so a review (short or long, doesn't matter!) to let me know how I'm doing would be simply amazing and inspiring! xD Thanks!


End file.
